What I'm Thankful For
by ImaginativeDramasaur
Summary: Dan has always had feelings for Phil and decides to tell him over Thanksgiving dinner. What will happen to them when he tells his best friend he loves him? (PhanFiction)
1. The Day That the Truth Comes Out

_ Hey everyone! This is my first story, so if it sucks I'm sorry! I would love to hear feedback either through reviews or on twitter ( Dramasaur)! Thanks, I hope you enjoy!_

_**What I'm Thankful For**_

**Dan's POV**

It was Thanksgiving day. Since Thanksgiving isn't a huge deal in England, Phil and I were spending it together at home. Although Thanksgiving had a twist this year. Tonight was the night I was going to tell Phil I loved him.

I have known I've loved him since the first time we met and after five years, I think I'm ready to tell him. I decided I would prepare a romantic dinner and tell Phil while we were eating. I start by taking the large turkey out of the fridge. I have found a Delia Smith recipe for a perfect turkey online and I start to read the directions.

"Stick your hand inside," I read aloud, disgusted as I peeked inside the bird. From out of no where I hear giggles.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID," I hear Phil shout from the living room as he attempts to control his laughter.

"Phil! We are going to be eating this bird in about three hours! Can you not make sexual jokes about it?" I scold as I try to contain my own laughter. This is one of the reasons I love Phil, his cute stupidity makes me laugh everyday.

Phil walks into the kitchen, still chuckling, and says, "What do you mean we will be eating this bird in three hours?"

"Well since it is Thanksgiving, I have decided to make a traditional turkey."

"Um, Dan, that's not a turkey! It's like a fricking emu," Phil exclaims as he looks at the rather giant turkey.

"Well, it was um on sale, and I thought we could finish it... for lunch over the next few weeks," I say as I realize that I'm only making this turkey for two and not twenty... oops!

"Anyways, I'm gonna go look at the comments on my video as you attempt to cook that emu!" Phil says as he walks out the kitchen.

After I finally get the turkey in the oven, I start to make a coffee flavored cheesecake for me and Phil and then I grab a bunch of Japanese candy from my room that I bought for Phil. I want this night to be perfect.

The turkey is finally done and I have began to set the table. I place the giant bird in the middle and set the cheesecake on the breakfast bar, saving it for later. I place all of Phil's candy at his spot at the table.

"Phil, dinner is ready!" I call as sit down. I feel the butterflies in my stomach as I know the moment I have been waiting for for five years is almost here. Phil sits down.

"Dan, what is all of this?" he asks as he sees all the candy at his place.

"Oh, I just thought you would like some Japanese candy to go with the turkey, that's all."

"Thanks Dan! The turkey looks and smells amazing! Let's eat!"

I carve slices of turkey for me and Phil. We smother the turkey and our mashed potatoes I also made in gravy. My hands shake as I try to pour the gravy and Phil notices.

"Dan, what's wrong? Why are you shaking?" Phil asks as he grabs the gravy boat from my hands, worried.

"I'm just nervous, that's all," I say shakily as I look into Phil's eyes.

"Why are you nervous Dan?" Phil asks curiously with his adorable little voice.

"Well I wanted this dinner to be extra special because I have something to tell you," I say nervously, the butterflies still in my stomach.

"What is it Dan? You know you can tell me anything. I'm your best friend!"

"Okay well here it goes. I love you Phil!" I say nervously, but yet excited as I look into his deep blue eyes, searching for a reaction.

_Well __that__'__s __chapter __one.__A __bit __of __a __cliff__hanger,__I __know __but __I __hope __you __like __it! __Give __me __feedback __please!__Love __you __guys! ~__Kate __(ImaginativeDramasuar)_


	2. Today is the Day

_ Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated my story in like a week! I have had a lot of school work that I have been working on and although I love writing this story, I need to focus on school during the school week. With that said, I will update my story weekly either Friday or Saturday! Now that is where I would like my readers to decide. If I update every Friday, the chapters will be shorter than I prefer and what I'm guessing you guys would prefer too. If I update Saturday, I can make the chapters longer and more wonderful! So if you guys could either message me on here, leave a review, or tell me on Twitter ( Dramasaur) what day you would like my stories to be updated, the day with the most comments will be the day I update. If I don't have a lot of homework during the week, I might write a surprise chapter and maybe even another one this weekend. On that note I hope you enjoy the story and have a good weekend! :)_

**Phil's POV**

I really don't know why Dan wants to have a Thanksgiving dinner just the two of us when the turkey he bought could feed all of our friends and then some, but I'm not complaining. I'm actually quite glad that Dan wants to have dinner just me and him. It gives me the chance to get something off of my chest that I have been wanting to for five years, I want tot tell him I love him.

Knowing Dan, no matter if I'm gay, straight, or bi he will support me as he is my best friend, but I wonder how he will feel when I tell him that I'm in love with him. Will he ask me to move out? Will it ruin our friendship? I really don't know, but I have been hiding this feeling for too long and he just needs to know.

As I scroll through the comments on my video, The Breakup, one catches my eye from a subscriber named NeverlandNat, "A girl forgot that she was dating Phil?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? If I was dating Phil I could never forget him, but he belongs with Dan anyways! They are perfect for each other! PHAN ALL THE WAY! 3"

I have no idea who this wild subscriber is, but I wish I could just reply to her, "I SHIP PHAN ALL THE WAY TOO!" but I can't. Dan doesn't even know I love him, and if I were to announce it over YouTube before telling him, it would be a disaster!

I continue to look through the comments and reply to a few funny comments and stories my subscribers have left. I look at the clock and realize I have been on the computer for almost two hours and Dan said dinner would be ready in three the last time I was in the kitchen. I decide I need to shower before dinner. I sneak from my room to the bathroom, and catch a glimpse of Dan attempting to make some sort of dessert; I laugh a little on the inside, but also think it is so cute how Dan is preparing a whole Thanksgiving dinner. I shower quickly with my Raspberry Kiss body wash, as even the Tesco in London can't seem to give me the right body wash. As I get out of the shower I realize I forgot to grab any clothes and have to run back to my room in only a towel.

After I run, quickly, to my room I begin to get dressed. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans, my blue and black plaid shirt, and of course a mismatching pair of socks, a green sock and a blue sock. I dry my hair and then straighten it until it has no sign of any frizz. I'm about to put on cologne, but realize that I actually do like the smell of Raspberry Kiss. At this point I hear Dan call, "Phil, dinner is ready!"

I walk out to the table, nervously as I realize Dan will know that I love him by the end of this dinner. I see a bunch of Japanese candy set at my place when I reach the table. "Dan what is all of this?" I ask as I sit down.

"Oh, I just thought you would like some Japanese candy to go with the turkey, that's all," he says.

"Thanks Dan! The turkey looks and smells amazing! Let's eat!" I say as my mouth waters when I look at the turkey.

Dan carves us pieces of turkey, but I realize as he pours the gravy that he is shaking. "Dan, what's wrong? Why are you shaking?" I asked, worry in my voice as I grab the gravy boat from his hands.

"I'm just nervous, that's all," Dan says a little shakily.

"Why are you nervous Dan?" I ask quite curiously. What reason does Dan have to be nervous, I should be the one shaking. I'm telling the boy of my dreams that I love him tonight, but I don't seem as nervous as Dan, even though he has to no reason to be nervous.

"Well I wanted this dinner to be extra special because I have something to tell you," Dan states still a little shaky.

"What is it Dan? You know you can tell me anything. I'm your best friend!" I say as I'm trying to be supportive of him, even though he is way more than a best friend in my eyes.

"Okay well here it goes. I love you Phil!" Dan exclaims nervously, but with a hint of excitement in his voice. He looks deep into my eyes, trying to pin point my reaction I assume, but I can't even pin point my reaction. I stare blankly into his dark brown eyes as my body goes into a state of euphoria. A smile slowly spreads across my face as Dan stares at me with curiosity in his eyes.

"Dan, I love you too!" I exclaim excitedly as I jump out of my seat and run over to him.

"Really?" He asks, a ginormous smile spreading across his face. At this moment I pull him out of his chair into a giant hug. After standing hugging him for about 5 minutes I pull away so I can do the thing I have been waiting to do for five years. I kiss him.

_Well there is Chapter 2! I Hope you guys like it! Chapter 3 will either be up Friday or Saturday of next week, or if I get lucky with no homework, sometime during the week or maybe even on Sunday. I plan on the story having multiple chapters so this is not the end, more like a bit of a cliffhanger! Leave a review if you would would like, I will reply to all, and I hope you guys have a Phantastic weekend! Love, Kate (ImaginativeDramasaur)_


	3. Malteasers! Malteasers Everywhere!

_Hey guys! So, yes I know I'm a horrible author because I didn't update last weekend like I promised. I had donated blood on Friday and I kinda was sleeping or eating the whole weekend. So this week I will be updating today and tomorrow! If not tomorrow because I'm being a horrible person again, it will be Sunday! I promise I will update every weekend from now on until the story is over. I would also like to give a shout out to NeverlandNat and her story The True Meaning of a Friend! I love that story so much and I'm proud to say that she is one of my best friends! So if you haven't already go read it! _

Dan's POV

This was the moment I had been waiting for my whole life. I never actually believed that sparks would fly when you kissed the person you were meant to be with for the rest of your life, but now I did. Phil had leaned in and kissed my lips. At first I was surprised, but within less than a second I kissed him back, our lips piecing together like they were meant for each other.

I smiled into the kiss and soon had to pull away because I was laughing so hard. Phil Looked at me confused and a little hurt.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked.

"Because when I'm extremely happy, I can't help but laugh!" I said as I leaned in to kiss his nose.

At this instant, Phil cupped my face with his hands and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. His mouth tasted like the Japanese candy he had just ate, but I didn't mind, it actually tasted quite sweet. After our little moment, we sat down to eat our Thanksgiving dinner.

"So you actually didn't burn the house down while making the turkey?" Phil smiled as he asked what he knew was an obvious question.

"No, I did not. Ha ha very funny, Phil," I said trying to contain my laughter from his stupidity once again. " Oh, and by the way, nice dash from the bathroom into your room in only a towel." I casually stated, but I added a sexy wink at the end.

"You saw that?! I was trying to be discreet! Damn it! Well anyways, this is a lovely dinner actually. And what's for dessert? I saw you attempting to make something as I was heading to the bathroom. What is it?"

"So curious, aren't we? Anyways, it's a coffee flavored cheesecake, I just remembered you don't like cheese... SHIT! Now I feel like an ass!" I exclaim as I hit my head with a fork, accidentally poking myself in the eye. "BLOODY HELL! FUCK MY EYE! OW, OW!"

Phil rushed over to me, looking at my eye, "Dan, what did you do that for?! I like cheesecake! This isn't that bad. Maybe just some ice would help!" Phil rushes over to the freezer and grabs a pint of ice cream. "Well the ice making isn't running and we are out of ice so here, put some ice cream on your eye!"

I take the ice cream and hold it up to my eye. I walk to the bathroom as Phil follows me. I look in the mirror to see that my eye is red and swollen. "Bloody hell! I ruined the night!"

At this point, Phil takes my arm and turns me around. "Dan, you did not ruin this night! It is been the best night of my life! It is the night that has brought us together, plus it isn't even 6 yet! We have all night to have fun! Now lets go have some cheesecake, my sugar tooth is craving some!"

We walk out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, Phil cuts the cheesecake as he says he doesn't want me to accidentally stab myself in the eye also. I jokingly glare at him and take my slice of cheesecake. I head towards the dining room when Phil says, "why don't we get a little more comfortable?" He comes and grabs my hand and leads me to the couch. "Sit down, I will be right back." he head back to his room and returned with a blanket and our favorite movie, Kill Bill.

"Let's get warm. Come on and cuddle with me." Phil states as cutely as humanly possible. I scoot over towards Phil and curl into a ball with my head resting on Phil's chest. Phil puts his arms around me and hold me close. The movie starts and about halfway through, my eyes start to droop closed, due to a food coma, and I fall asleep in Phil's embrace.

I wake up to the sound of Christmas music. I was not in Phil's arms anymore, but I was still covered in the blanket. As I sit up I see Phil sitting at the other end of the couch with his laptop and a mug of what smells like hot chocolate.

"Well good morning sleepyhead!"

"What?! it's morning?" I exclaim as I check my phone. It is only eight o'clock. I was only sleeping for a few hours. Thank God! I did not want to waste anymore of this amazing night. " Um, Phil why are you playing Christmas music? You normally try not to get excited about Christmas until December." I asked, still puzzled by the music.

"Well, I couldn't wait anymore! I'm just in such a good mood that I had to!"

"Ha ha, okay, " I say as a smile spreads across my face. I slowly get up and stretch. I walk over to Phil and take his hands, pulling him up from his position on the couch. I turn up the music and pull him in close. I put my arms around his neck, as he does my waist... my neck issues. I start to sway a little and Phil follows. We spend the next few minutes in silence, swaying, and listening to the Christmas music.

"Phil, this night has been amazing. I couldn't think of a better way to spend any day, but with you." I say after a few minutes of silence.

"Dan, all my favorite memories include you and this night definitely tops the list." He replies.

We continue to sway back and forth to the music without talking. Everything we had to say had been said by our body language. I gaze up to Phil's eyes and we make eye contact. At this very moment, everything we wanted to say was conveyed through our eyes, and then the passionate kiss we shared shorty after.

After about a hour of just swaying in each others arms, Phil breaks away from the embrace and kisses me on the cheek. Phil take my hand and takes me into the kitchen, where he makes us some hot chocolate and grabs a bag of Malteasers. We head back into the living room and sit on the couch with our hot chocolate and the bag of Malteasers. Phil rips open the bag and throws one at my face.

"Hey! What was that for?! You just wasted a perfectly good Malteaser!"

Phil giggles at this and throws three more at me. "Oh that is it! I'm gonna kick your ass in this Malteaser fight like I do in Sonic every time!"

"You don't kick my ass every time and hey those are my Malteasers!" Phil shouts as I take his Malteasers away from him and start throwing them back at him. He picks up the ones I just threw off of the floor and starts to whip them at me.

" So you like it rough huh?"

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Phil shouted, laughing hysterically.

I begin to laugh as I tackle him to the floor. I lay on top of him and show him the empty packet of Malteasers in my hand. "Look! You made us waste a full fucking bag of Malteasers! I could have eaten those! You just enjoy ruining my hopes and dreams, don't you?" I jokingly ask. "But I'm serious about the Malteasers! That was my last bag!"

"I'm sorry Dan! I promise I will by you another bag tomorrow!" Phil states as a smile spreads across his face. I look into his eye again and can't help but kiss him.

After a mini, but passionate, make out session, we lay on the floor just staring at the ceiling, holding each others hands. We discuss ideas for a new video as we lay there and before

we know it, it's one in the morning. We both start to fall asleep.

"Dan, I'm exhausted. We should go to bed. " Phil says as he gets up. "Goodnight, I will see you in the morning." he leans in and kisses me before heading for his room.

"Um, where do you think you are going?"

"To bed? I'm exhausted Dan."

"Yes, you might be going to bed, but you are coming with me." I say as I go grab Phil's hand and lead him back to my room.

_Well there you have it guys! Chapter 3! I will be updating again tomorrow. So sorry this is so late! I'm at NeverlandNat's house and we had to wait for her parents to go to bed before using the computer. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave a review, send me a tweet ( Dramasaur), I would really like your guys feedback! Thanks guys and I will talk to you tomorrow! :D_


End file.
